The mane 7! Equestria girls 3
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: This is. How I ended up in Canterlot High this story takes place after Rainbow Rocks and this is set afterwards of the upcoming rumored Friendship Games so I do not own anything all rights belongs to Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Canterlot High

It was Monday morning my first day at Canterlot High. I sighed as I looked at the clock on my iPhone 6 it read 7:10. I got up and I felt sick to my stomach.

I didn't want to experience what happened in my past life. That's right I committed suicide the day before I woke up in my new room. I thought I was dreaming at first because I always wished that my High School was like Canterlot.

When I got up to put some clothes on which was a tourquize shirt and pants. I am a girl but I like to dress this way because I fell more comfortable. I hate wearing skirts they always itch . I haven't looked around my room yet so since I had time I decided to see what I had.

There was of course my bed ,a night stand a mirror , a bookshelf , and a tv with a Xbox 360 and a wii hooked up to it. I looked in my closet boxes still haven't been unpacked in this world. (I wonder how this is going to work?) I said grabbing my back pack.

I never eat breakfast and as for lunch I usually eat in the office back home because I was being bullied.

"Okay let's see how the house looks." I said out loud. I turned off my light then turning it back on to grab my iPhone which was sitting on my nightstand charging. I unlocked and saw several text messages from some of my aqantinces in the other world I started to cry as I read through them.

Kayla " Chels why did you committ suicide I ... I.. Don't know what I'm going to do without you now. You were the only person I could truly talk to whenever I needed advice or just someone to be there for me. I'm sorry I should of talked to you more as well as hang out with you but me being stupid I decided to go off with my boy friends and leave you all alone if something was troubling you why didn't you tell me or the others?

Emily Chelsea no why! I thought we were friends? ﾟﾘﾢ

(Well Emily I thought we were to until you betrayed me.) I thought to myself. I will never trust anyone again.

Marie: Chels I didn't know you were having hard times you should of told us I know we never talk to you but you should of said something in English or at least text us about it. We all love you and wherever you are now I hope you have a happy life .

I closed my phone. (This was what they probably said at my funeral .)

THATS RIGHT CHELSEA STARR IM GIVING YOU ONE MORE CHANCE TO FIX YOUR LIFE MAKE FRIENDS THAT WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU NO MATTER WHAT

I jumped at the voice was that God? Was he really giving me another chance?

"Chelsea it's time to go." My new mom said.

"Okay I'm coming." I said turning off my light and shutting my door.

I walked down stairs into the living room waiting for my mom she had a brief case with her so I'm guessing she's a social worker? We walked outside sure enough I wasn't in Texas anymore I was in a whole new environment surrounded by colorful people.

I looked at myself in the mirror in the car once I hoped in the passengers seat sure enough I had a specific color tone which I hadn't notice before. I was a light colored tan with tourquize I should of picked another outfit.

My mom started the engine and we drove all the way to my new torture chamber. Once we got there I got out grabbed my bag and told my mom bye. I gulped as I looked at the school in front of me. My whole body was shaking (I really hope I can make friends here.) I said to myself thinking about all the bad things that could happen. I was now in front of the school's doors I pushed them open and I was suddenly thrown to the ground by a pink blur.

Arthur's Notes: hey guys this is my first mlp fanfic I hope it's okay I was trying to post this on fimfiction but for some reason it's not letting me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 new friendships?

"Oh no are you okay?" A hyper active voice said. My vision was blurry but I shook my head and adjusted my glasses to see who ran into me. It was a girl around my age she had pink hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright." I said standing up then she gasped.

"I never seen you here before you must be that new student that moved to town my names Pinkie Pie and I know everyone in the school so you have to be new am I right?" Pinkie said I hardly understood half of what she said.

"Uhhhh sure I'm new here if that's what you said." I said getting really annoyed with her know one ever stopped and said hi to me in the past so how should I trust her?

"You know what I really got to get going class starts in 20 minutes and I need to get my schedule so... Bye!" I said running towards the office sadly I didn't know where it was I guess I should of asked Pinkie but ughhh I'm not going to make any friends not after what happened everyone betrayed me. I can't trust anyone here.

I stopped in a hallway. People where at there lookers talking or getting there things for first period.

"Yep I'm lost maybe I should of stayed and asked Pinkie where the office was." I sighed then I saw a flyer on the wall.

"The Friendship games? Ptt whatever." I said.

"Uhh excuses me are you the new girl ?" Anew voice said it was calm and relaxing I turned around and saw a girl who had Crimson hair and she was wearing a leather jacket with a purple shirt with some design on it. She was also wearing a orange skirt and black boots.

"Yeah I guess you could say that."' I said

"My name is Sunset Shimmer I'm suppose to show you around. Do you have your schedule?" She said walking up to me.

"No I was going to get it once I got here but some girl ran into me then started talking crazy I had to get out of there." I said.

" let me guess Pinkie Pie?" Sunset said I just noded.

"Don't worry she might be hyper but she's a good friend and I bet you don't have any here do you?" Sunset said.

"No and I'm not planning on finding any friends they're just a waste of time plus I'm not trusting anyone after what happened before." I said.

"I know how you fell I've been there before in the dark." Sunset said glancing down at the ground.

"Yeah so I'm

Just going to focus on my studies and finish school then I don't have to worry about anyone ever again." I said.

"Wait uhhh."

"My names Chelsea this we'll probably the only time you'll see me." I said walking with her towards the principles office.

"Wait Chelsea why don't we become friends I don't know what happened but I fell like we're meant to be friends you see I wasn't myself I turned into a she demon and then my six friends saved me and offered me friendship." Sunset said apparently confessing what happened before I cameHere.

" a she demon wow." I said.

"And she turned everyone into zombies." Pinkie said from behind I jumped.

"Pinkie how did you?"

"I followed you silly you didn't even tell me your name I was hoping we could be friends and I can throw you a welcome party." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie this is Chelsea she's the new girl that moved here from Manhaten." Sunset said.

(More like a whole other demission.) I sighed all I wanted to do was get my schedule and get to class.

"Yikes we better hurry Chelsea we don't have much time." Sunset said grabbing my hand and running to the Principles office.

"Wait Chelsea you should set with us at lunch We're going to talk about the upcoming friendship games." Pinkie gasped.

"You should totally join our team ! RightSunset?" Pinkie said giving me a puppy dog face look.

"Not now Pinkie! Will talk at lunch okay we got to go." Sunset said dragging me away from pinkie.

"Oh yeah 1st period is about to start okay guys I'll see you later." Pinkie said frankishly waving her hands at us.

"There you are I was getting worried that you got lost Sunset Shimmer. " Principle Celistia said once we sat down.

"I'm sorry I was trying to find Chelsea and then we ran into Pinkie Pie who wanted her to sit with us at lunch today and join our team but only six are aloud right?" Sunset said.

(I knew this would happen everyone was already teamed into six I would just be the one who gets stuck watching like I did before.)

" yes that is true but since Chelsea Star recently moved here I'm willing to make an exception for your team sunset." Principle Celistia said.

"Really thank you Principle Celistia." Sunset said smiling.

" I really don't want to be a bother I'm not good at sports I'll be the weakest link I'm not a triumph card." I said.

"Chels." Sunset said already giving me a nick name What is up with these people no one is this nice to you.)

" This event is about having fun and enjoying it with your friends. This event might help you grow close to Sunset Shimer and her friends they're really good people. And I think you found your destiny." Celistia said.

"Come on Chelsea you could have a lot of fun and I really like you even though we just met. Come on pleas?" Sunset said I just shook my head.

"I don't even know anything about friendship and I don't know if I should trust anyone." I said confused on what to do.

"I'm learning to Sunset said taking my hands which I jumped a little.

"One of my friends came from another demission she was the one that saved me her counterpart friends are teaching me everything I need to know and I know they will like you to you just met one of them. Why don't you give us a chance?" Sunset said. I looked at her and sighed.

"Okay fine." I said I was suddenly embraced with warmth that I never felt before is this really friendship? Sunset sat back after she gave me a hug Principle Celistia cleared her throat.

"Okay all I need is your signature on there teams form." Principle Celistia said I grabbed the clipboard and signed my name under Sunset's I looked at the other signatures to see who was on the team.

The Rainbooms

Rarity

Rainbow Dash

Pinkie Pie

Fluter Shy

Apple Jack

Sunset Shimmer

Chelsea Starr

I handed back the clipboard and Celistia handed me a schedule sheet as well as all of the events which would be held in two weeks on a Saturday.

I looked at my Schedueal first

Chemistry 1st period

Algebra 2 2nd period

Equestrian History 4th period

P.E 5th period

Art 2 6th period

Culinary arts 7th period.

"Hey we have all of the same classes together ." Sunset said.

"That's right I made sure that you girls were together this year in case something happened again so I just put Chelsea with you if that's okay Sunset." Principle Celistia said.

"Yeah that's great then we can hangout more." Sunset said hugging me again.

"Alright you to you better get to class I'll write you a pass and Sunset make sure the teachers know that she's new." Principle Celistia said.

"Don't worry I will let's get going Chels." Sunset said.

(Well this is going to be a interesting year.) I said I got up and walked out with Sunset leading the way. While we were walking to class I kept looking at the event schedule I can't play any of these!

Friendship Games events

Baseball

Tennis

Track

Basket ball

Kick ball

Skate boarding

The events will be taking place in a month be prepared Wondercolts

"Great just great." I mumbled to myself.

"Looking at the events?" Sunset said.

"Yeah Sunset I can't play any of these well maybe baseball but I haven't played since I was a kid." I said Sunset stopped and I bumped into her from behind.

"It's okay will practice we still have a month before the games let's talk about it at lunch I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash and the others are thinking the same thing." Sunset said I smiled a little.

(At least I'll practice so I won't get humiliated) I thought to myself. There was a sudden chill in the air.

"Chels do you fell that?" Sunset said shivering I simply noded as my teeth started to chatter. We turned around and saw three older girls with white hair.

"You will never defeat the Windigos in fact will make sure of it." The middle girl said. They look like triplets covered in snow.

"Who are you?" I said standing behind Sunset scared.

"Why we're the Windigos of course we already told you that. If you mean why are we here in this world we're going to..." The other girl on the left put her hand on her mouth.

"Icy what do you think your doing! If they find out what we're up to we're going to end up like those sirens." She pushed her hand off.

"Look. I'm just warning you right now you stay away from us and let us win or the world will be covered in darkness." Icy said. Then they vanished in thin air.

"Not again." Sunset said.

"What's wrong." I said.

"They had Equestrian magic this isn't good before I became bad I read a book on the Windigos. They like to tear friendships apart." Sunset said.

Sunset suddenly pulled me in a hug.

"Sunset what are you..." I felt that same warmth again but this time it went inside me.

"Phew. Okay that should protect you." Sunset said I was so confused. Why did Sunset hugged me again did she put a spell on me!

"Don't worry it's a protection spell." Sunset said

" will talk more later let's get to class."

Sunset said grabbing my hand.

(What's going on here why is she being so protective and why do those girls want to win?)

arthors notes : hey guys sry about those errors I edited this chapter I'll be more careful next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Throughout the morning Sunset Shimmer wouldn't let me out of her sight like she was worried that something might happen to me. In Chemistry she made sure we were partnered up in. Our lab. The other five girls including Pinkie Pie desperately wanted to be my partner , but Sunset stood in front of me and said no. Rainbow Dash giggled and said.

"Hey I think she's falling for you Chelsea you better be careful she likes to be the one who controls others." Sunset blushed a little.

"No that's not true Rainbow Dash the only reason I'm protecting her is because we ran into these weird girls." Sunset said.

"Weird like sirens weird?" Apple Jack said.

"Yeah they warned us to let them win or else the world will be covered in darkness." Everyone gasped.

"Uh don't you think we need to contact Twighlight?" Rainbow said.

"No remember when we defeated the sirens?"

Sunset Shimmer said. Everyone nodded.

"When I became a element of Harmony..."

"Woah woah woah. Your an element of harmony? "

Rainbow said.

"Yes the element of forgiveness." Sunset said.

"So how many elements are there?" Flutershy said.

"I guess there's a lot depending on the definition of harmony. "

Rainbow your Loyalty you always stick to your friends, rarity your alway being generous to others which would make you Generosity. Flutershy your always kind and your element is kindness, Apple Jack you ar the element of honesty, your always honest and you always tell the truth, and Pinkie element is laughter she always cheers people up or give them a good laugh." Sunset said.

"And as for me I realized that I was forgiven in my past. I realized that forgiveness is a big part of friendship."'Sunset said tearing up a little.

The girls gave her a hug. I smiled as I watched the group hugging her then my head started to hurt I grabbed my head in pain.

YOU SEE YOUR JUST AN OUTSIDER TO THEM THEY MAY BE ACTING NICE TO YOU NOW BUT GIVE IT ABOUT A WEEK THATS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST AM I RIGHT?

Flashback first day of freshman year

"Hey Chels what's up you want to hangout after school?" Emily said she was the only one that I could hang out with .

"Okay what do you want to do?" I said as we were walking to class. Then that's when it happened.

"Hey Emily stop hanging out with her I still

Can't believe you are anyways." A girl said.

"I'm not hanging out with her she just walked up to me and wanted to hang out that just plain weird." Emily said walking away I never talked to her again.

THATS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS AFTER THE FRIENDSHIP GAMES. PRINCIPLE CELISTIA JUST MADE YOU JOIN. BECAUSE THATS HER JOB. AFTER THE GAMES THEYLL JUST LEAVE YOU BECAUSE YOUR NOT ONE OF THEM. A evil voice said.

"Chelsea! Snap out of it come on pleas." Sunset was trying to get me back but I ignored her.

YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE RIHGT NOW YOUR DESTINED TO BE ALONE

"That's not true!" I yelled I felt cold again tears were streaming down my cheeks trying not to accept the truth.

All the girls were surrounding me hatefully.

"We don't need you anymore we just used you to win not to have fun we hated every minute of it right girls?" Sunset Shimmer said hatefully

"Sunset I thought you liked me I thought we were friends?" I said.

"Ha friends you really think I would be friends with a pathetic girl like you?" Sunset said with a evil smile.

"Sunset why are you doing this to me?"started to cry the other girls started to laugh at me and then my nightmare ended.

(I thought I actually found friends.) I said to myself.

WE ARE ! CHELSEA! PLEAS DONT LET IT TAKE OVER YOU LIKE IT DID ME WE ALL LIKE YOU WE WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND

(sunset is that you?)

COME ON KID SNAP OUT OF IT I KNOW WE JUST MET BUT I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY LOALTY TO YOU. YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT.

(Rainbow Dash?)

WILL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT) Flutershy?

PLEAS DARLING I WOULD NEVER HATE YOU

(Rarity?)

YOU CAN ALWAYS DEPEND AND TRUST US SUGAR CUBE

(Apple Jack?)

I WILL ALWAYS MAKE YOU SMILE CHELSEA if your feeling down we can talk or have a party

(Pinkie pie?)

CHELSEA WHATS PAST IS PAST MY FRIENDS WILL NEVER LET YOU DOWN THEY WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO HELP AND PROTECT YOU PLEAS LISTEN TO THEM WAKE UP CHELSEA.

A new voice said I instantly sat up on a bed my head still hurt some but I was shocked everyone was in a big circle round me holding hands there was also a new girl and oh my goodness is that who I think it is! They let go and opened there eyes Sunset suddenly hugged me tightly and started to cry.

"Wh.. What happened?" I said.

" you were attacked by Windigos ." The new girl said.

"Chelsea I know who you are I was the one who sent you to Canterlot High. My name is Twighlight Sparkle I've been watching you for a long time now and you were lonely and betrayedback in that. World I'm truly sorry." Twighlight said.

I just kept hugging Sunset Shimmer. I was so cold how was I even attacked?

"Thank you Twighlight." Sunset said wiping a few tears away.

"No problem it looks like we have a new enemy and they remind me of Discord , but they're not after us or Equestria, I'm afraid they're after her." Twighlight said.

"They warned us earlier to let them win the Friendship Games or else the world will be covered in darkness. My question is how did they even get to me Sunset put a protection spell on me right?"

I said. Twighlight thought for a few minutes. Then she came up with a solution.

"Your past I believe they're trying to corrupt you so they can have more power this isn't good at all you'll need 24/7 protection until we find away to defeat the Windigos." Twighlight said Sunset Shimmer looked up at Twighlight.

"Hey Twighlight is it okay if I look after her? I mean it's the least I can do after what I did back then, and I really don't want my best friend turning into a she demon." Sunset said I looked at Sunset was she serious we're best friends?

"You really mean it Sunset?" I said shocked at her words I felt like I was going to tear up with happiness .

"Of course when I met you this morning I knew in my heart we were suppose to be friends right then and there." Sunset said.

"Okay if you want to just be extremely careful I don't know what they're capable of but we do know that betrayal, and regret is there strongest points Sunset you also need to be careful they can get into your mind like they did with Chelsea." Twighlight said.

"Don't worry I know who I am I wont let them get to us. I also put a protection spell on Chelsea since. You gave me my magic back thank you Twighlight." Sunset said.

"It wasn't me that gave you your powers back Sunset you did that yourself. It was always with you you just had to realize what forgiveness is which is your element of Harmony so your part of the team now." Twighlight said Sunset eyes glowed with excitement .

"I won't let you or the Princess down by the way Twighlight once we defeat the Windigos do

you think..." Sunset said playing with her fingers.

"You want to go back to Equestria ,and apologize to the Princess , but you wantChelsea by your side when you go since we can't ?"Pinkie said.

Everyone including me looked at Pinkie , and then I looked at Sunset she smiled at me.

"Yeah Pinkie you got it right on the dot if I go back to Equestria I might be there for awhile , and I want Chelsea to stay with me since you guys might disrupt time and space I'm not being mean I wish that all of you could go but since Twighlight said that all counter parts looks like all of you then they might freak out." Sunset said.

"It's okay I wish I could go back with you but you would have to do this alone but I guess Chelsea will give you support so that's a good thing right girls?" Rainbow Dash said everyone agreed I was in a daze I was actually getting what I wanted.

Seeing the mane human five as well as being friends with them, and Sunset Shimmer wanted me to go to Equestria with her!

"Hey Chelsea Equestria to Chelsea can you read me?" Rainbow said waving her arms at me. I snapped out of my imagination.

"Sorry yeah I was just shocked you really want me to go to Equestria with you?" I said.

"Yeah plus I would be more comfortable talking to the princess if you were with me." Sunset said grabbing my hands.

"You don't really know anything about friendship do you Chelssa?" Twighlight said I shook my head.

"I think if you went to

Equestria you can learn a lot about friendship including you Sunset, but is this what you really want Sunset? You can visit here anytime you want since I created a portal I just want to make sure that this is what you truly want." Twighlight said.

"Yeah I think it's time to catch up with family , and it's about time I appoligize to the princess. Chels I want you to stay with me forever were best friends and we're just alike so how about it will you go

To Equestria with me?" Sunset said I was lost at words the first day of school I made a best friend, and she wants me to go to Equestria.

"Yes Sunset I would love to. " I said Sunset gave a hug.

"For now though will be your friends in the mean time and I hope you girls do come visit occasionally." Rarity said giving me a hug.

"Don't worry we will right Chels?" Sunset said I smiled and I pulled everyone in for a group hug.

It was nighttime in the outskirts of Canterlot. There was look like a shed with lights turned on.

You can hear something printing off. Inside there stood Twighlight Sparkle the human version of pony Princess Twighlight. There was a dog bowel freshly filled with dog food beside it was one filled with water followed by a chew bone , and a purple dog with a black collar around his neck he was sleeping peacefully until.

"Aha ... That's it this school has to be where everything is taking place. Twighlight said looking over the map with pictures connected with red string that led to Canterlot High School.

"Also these girls seem to be magical to but how?"

Twighlight said looking at a school year book with six girls in it smiling and waving at the camera.

"I guess the only way to find out what's going on is to enroll as a student myself." Twighlight said. She went over to the dog and picked him up while waking him he yawned and looked up at his owner.

"Oh Spike I really don't want to do this but this is for reasearch , and I'm really scared all I ever do is read or something like this . I am being home schooled but maybe it's time for me to get out there." Twighlight said.

Spike barked and jumped down shaking his tail happily.

"Who knows maybe something magical will happen to me." Twighlight said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally it was Friday this week was so slow well school wise. I got a lot of math homework over the weekend and I hated math I didn't even know what half of it meant.

"Ughhh this is pointless!" I threw my papers up in the air students shushed me at my actions.

"Sorry." I said .

I started picking up my papers,and I stacked them up neatly then I placed them on the desk in the upstairs library. This was my free period and since I had a lot of homework I decided I wanted to get it done so the girls, and I could hangout this weekend. They all wanted me to go to the music room to listen to their band but I specifically told them I wasn't going there unless I got all of my work done.

They all looked disappointed including Sunset she really wanted me to her hear play, and I did to Twighlight understood me though and I left them to go finish my work I sat back down looking over my problems.

"You need help?" Twighlight said I looked up and sure enough I saw Twighlight looking over my shoulder with the unsolved problems.

"Weren't you in the music room with the others?" I asked. Twighlight looked confused.

"No you must be mistaken I just enrolled here a few hours ago my name's Twighlight Sparkle what's yours?" She said I was so confused I already met Twighlight didn't I?" I ignored it and shooked her hand.

"My name is Chelsea Starr, and yeah it would really help me out Twighlight thanks." Twighlight smiled then sat down next to me I handed her a spare pencil , and she showed me how to work all these problems. The bell finally rung if it wasn't for Twighlight then I would be doomed.

"Wow thanks Twighlight you really saved me there ." I said hugging the girl. Twighlight blushed.

"Hey no problem if you ever need help again don't be afraid to ask me we're friends right?" Twighlight said.

"After what you did of course we're friends ! Literally if you didn't come up here and help me out then I would of been in a pickle. Plus I couldn't hangout with my friends since my grades are lacking." I said that really made Twighlight happy she hugged me back.

"Thanks Chelsea oh here's my number maybe we can hangout next weekend?" Twighlight said fiddling with her hair which was so adorable .

"Okay here's mine I said handing her my number on a scratch sheet. Of paper like she did to me.

"What do you have next?" I asked. Twighlight looked at her schedule.

"Oh no physical education." Twighlight said disappointed .

"I have Culinary arts sorry Twighlight I wish I was in the same period as you I hate P.E. to." We were walking to our classes when we were talking. And sadly we came to where we had to split ways.

"I guess the only period we have together is the free class period." Twighlight looked liked she was about to cry was she sensitive?

"Twighlight are you okay?" I said.

Twighlight shook her head and crashed into me knocking me on the floor while people just ignored and walked past us.

"I hate being alone pleas don't leave me!" She started crying and I sat up and I grabbed her hand.

"I guess skipping last period couldn't hurt." I said.

Twighlight smiled and I decided to go to P.E. with Twighlight if anyone asked I could just say I got lost. We made it to the gym the kids were already dressed out and started running laps.

"YOU GIRLS ARE LATE! " A tall muscular guy said. Twighlight hid behind me.

"Sorry coach errr ..."

"MY NAME IS IRON WILL DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" He said.

We did as we were told then we went into the girls locker room and we got changed .

"Okay he's scary ." I said.

"Yeah he is." Twighlight said we walked out of the locker room, and everyone was standing on a line separate from us while orange dodge balls stood in the middle.

"Oh no," we both said we walked up to the line Iron Will blew his whistle , and kids ran up to grab a ball , and threw them at there opponents.

Twighlight , and I stood in the back until Iron Will demanded us to get on the field . I was hit several times while Twighlight used me as a shield.

(Thanks a lot Twigh.) I thought to myself as a dodge ball hit my nose wich started to bleed. The final bell of the day ranged I panted trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry Chels I should of defended you to." Twighlight said handing me a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"It's fine Twighlight I'm use to it." I said . I dried off and put my clothes back on. We walked to the hallway. This time we had to depart ways her locker was way back at the cafeteria while mine is close to the front.

"Thank you Chelsea hey do you think we could take a selfie before I go so I can remember today?" Twighlight said.

"Okay hang on." I pulled out my iPhone and Twighlight put her arm around my shoulder and she smiled and I did the same we also did a peace sign. I took the picture and sent it to her phone Twighlight got her phone and she smiled.

"This is a great picture alright I guess this is goodbye ." Twighlight said I hugged her I didn't want her to leave either.

"I'll call you later okay?" I said Twigjligjt smiled and waved bye to me. (Why was i blushing so much?)

"Does someone have a little crush on someone?" I jumped Pinkie Pie was behind me with a curious look on her face.

"Ahh Pinkie you really need to stop sneaking up on me like that." I said.

"Sorry I noticed you weren't inCulinary class and then my pinkie sense kicked in you made a new friend. Or should I say the human counterpart of Twighlight?" Pinkie said I was shocked.

"Pinkie you scare me sometimes I said.

"There she is." Rainbow Dash said walking up to us while she was kicking a soccer ball across the floor. The others followed her. And so did Twighlight? I shook my head.

"We're were you last period we all got worried ." Sunset said I was dumbfoundeled .

"Apparently I made friends with the human version Twighlight." I said everyone stopped Twighlight and Sunset looked scared.

"Do you have a picture of her Chels?" Sunset said I noded pulling out my phone the group quickly surrounded me while I showed them the picture. Everyone gasped they looked exactly alike. The only diffrence was her glasses.

"Oh my." Flutershy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 return to Equestria

"Oh my." Flutershy said.

"Well I'll be darn I never thought I live in breath." Apple Jack said looking at the picture of Twighlight.

"This is the most outrageous thing that could ever happen." Rarity said suddenly pulling out a couch out of know where.

"This is bad this is really bad." Twighlight said. I was so freaking confused.

"If there's two of you would that disrupt time?" Sunset said. Twighlight noded.

"I'm sorry girls I have to go. If I stay to much longer who knows what will happen." Twighlight said.

"But if you have to go does that mean Sunset will have to go to?" I said almost tearing up.

I know I promised human Twighlight that I would hangout with her but I couldn't leave Sunset she's like a sister that I never had before.

"I'm afraid so." Twighlight said.

"I really want to be with you Sunset but... I promised the human Twighlight I would hangout with her this weekend and what about the friendship games?" I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Chelsea." Sunset said hugging me Sunset also started to cry.

"I'm sorry Chelsea." Twighlight said .

YOU SEE I TOLD YOU DIDNT I THEY'RE LEAVING YOU AND YOU WILL BE ALONE ONCE AGAIN

"No!" I screamed I ran out of the school and for some reason I don't know why but I ran into to pony statue and I literally ran through it.

"Come on Twighlight there's something bothering Chelsea." Sunset said running through the portal she didn't care about the possible punishment that she will receive when she got there.

The only thing she cared about was Chelsea. (Oh Chelsea pleas be okay) sunset thought to herself as she transformed in her pony form and she landed on the cold floor Twighlight was right behind her well collided into her.

"Owe." Sunset said.

"Sorry sunset come on we have to find her she could get lost." Twighlight said.

"Uh Twighlight why is there a pony crying in the guest room?" Spike said Twighlight and Sunset ran past spike and they went to the guest room.

My Pov

I was my oc I had black fur and tourquize hair,and emerald eyes no cutie mark . I didn't care that I was finally a pony I was to upset I glanced at the nearby table and I saw a empty cup I went over to it and I started to sing while I slapped the plastic cup on the table.

"I've got my ticket the long way 'round

Two bottles whisky for the way and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow. What d' ya say? As I was playing the cups song from my favorite movie a lot of memories of my old friends kept running through my head.

When I'm gone, when I'm gone your gonna miss me when I'm gone

I tossed the cup to the side .

" Maybe the voice in my head was right I am destined to be all alone forever ." I said.

"What in Equestria are you talking about Chels you'll never be alone we'll always be with you know matter how far apart we are." Sunset said I turned and I saw Twighlight and Sunset in there pony forms.

"This happened in the past to." I said

"What?" Twighlight said putting a wing around me Sunset came and nuzzled my neck.

"Everyone left me they never said goodbye or even stayed in touch and I don't want that to happen to me again." I said.

"I just want to know why you were freaking out back there we said that you could live with us since you don't have a counterpart." Twighlight said.

"Wait so you didn't say I had to stay in the other world?" I said confused sunset hugged me again while she put one of her hoofs on my forehead Sunset gasped.

"Twighlight she's freezing !" Sunset said.

"Spike!" Twighlight called the purple dragon came in .

"Yes ." He said.

"Write a letter to Princess Celiestia tell her were on our way , and fetch some blankets and make some hot chocolate for Chelsea pleas she'll need it soon. "

Twighlight said Spike did what he was told in the mean time Twighlight was right I started to get cold my teeth started chattering but that didn't stop Sunset.

"Come here Chels." Sunset said Twighlight built a fire so I could get warm. Sunset was already by the fire waiting for me while Twighlight was getting ready for the trip.

"Sunset it's like 100 degrees outside I'll be fine I don't want you to.." Sunset put a hoof on my mouth when I laid beside her.

"I promise that I would protect you, and I don't want those windigos getting to you. If they do I might lose my best friend or maybe someone who is more important than a best friend." Sunset said.

I was so confused what is she talking about?

While I was pondering I felt warm lips on mine. I was shocked but the kiss some how helped me get warmer.

"I think I might have a crush on you Chels." Sunset said. No wonder she was all around me lately. I thought about it for a minute do I have feelings for Sunset?

"I well I don't know I never thought about you like that before I'm sorry Sunset." Sunset seemed disappointed.

"I'm not saying I don't like you and when you kissed me I guess I did fell warmer and happier even, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship yet ."

"Oh." Sunset said. Did I say the wrong thing? Should I just of said yes? Sunset stood up.

"I'll be outside for a while." Sunset said. Crap no what do I do!

HA HA HA ITS TO LATE YOUR BEST FRIEND JUST BETRAYED YOU AFTER YOU REJECTED HER JUST FACE IT YOU SHOULD OF NEVER BEEN BORN

(They're right I shouldn't have I should be in a world filled with cold and darkness) As soon as I thought that my body started to freeze I gasped. Spike came back with blankets and hot chocolate but he dropped them as he saw what was happening to me.

"Spike tell sunset I'm really sorry." I said as the last bit of Ice covered me.

Spike ran out of the room and found Twighlight quickly packing supplies for the trip in the main throne room.

"Twighlight Chelsea is frozen solid!" Twighlight stopped what she was doing and quickly ran to the guest room with spike right behind her.

Twighlight ran in the room the fire was burnt out and there stood right by the fireplace Chelsea was covered in ice Twighlight ran up to the poor mare was she crying? Where was Sunset Shimmer?

Outside

"Crap Sunset why did you tell her then you just me ther last week for crying out loud!" Sunset kicked the ground and snorted maybe it was just the setting I mean who wouldn't want to kiss there crush by the warm fire .

"Sunset there you are!" Twighlight looked worried for some reason. (Oh no.) Sunset thought to herself.

"Chelsea is frozen solid why are you out here I thought you were keeping her warm?" Twighlight said .

"I blew it." Sunset said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" Twighlight said walking up to the mare.

"I kissed her I told her that I loved her but she rejected me." Sunset said .

"No wonder she's frozen." Twighlight said.

"What do you mean she rejected me?" Sunset said,

"Maybe she didn't remember she told us that she thought that she couldn't go with us?" Sunset gasped.

"You think the Windigos are behind this?" Sunset said.

"Congratulation you won first price. A voice said .

Arthur's Notes: Yep that's right in doing a love triangle with my oc with the human version Twighlight and sunset shimmer since there isn't a lot of them I'm doing Sunset first though oh I don't own the cups song


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the rescue

While Twighlight and Sunset went to Canterlot the main five in the human world were really woried about there friends.

" I sure hope there okay."'Apple Jack said

(Can anyone hear me?) Apple Jack froze.

"What in Tarantion did y'all hear that?" Apple Jack said looking around the girls noded in response.

"That was Chelsea's voice !" Rainbow Dash said concentrating now with her eyes closed.

(Chelsea it's me Rainbow Dash are you Okay) the girls looked at Rainbow she was using telepathy.

(The Windigos they got to me and I thought I told Sunset that I liked her but she just ran away from me so I thought they were right. They froze me and I can't get out of this place help me I tried to get ahold of Twighlight but I couldn't get a connection pleas save me I think you guys are the only ones that can save me if you can hear me and they can't )

(Don't worry we'll get you out somehow) Rarity said.

(Chelsea is that you where are you?) the girls gasped when the new voice came in.

(Twighlight?)

(Yeah it's me I somehow picked up your telepathy and I listened in. I picked up your signal your in a space ) the girls gasped .

(Where are you Twighlight we could use your help) RsinbowDash said.

(I'll come to you where are you at now?) Twighlight said.

(Where still at the school) Flutershy said .

(Okay I'll be there in a minute)

"Alright girls rescue mission Chelsea is a go." Rainbow Dash said.

"I sure wish Sunset and our Twighlight was here they would know what to do." Flutershy said.

"We all do but I think it's our turn to save our friend." Rarity said.

"Hey g... g... girls." The girls turned around and saw the human version Twighlight and her dog Spike .

"Wow you really do look like her." Rainbow said.

"Huh? What are you talking about look like who? Plus can you girls tell me what happened to Chelsea?" Twighlight said. The girls explained what happened and they can't contact the other version of her or Sunset Shimmer.

"Well this is easy." Twighlight said.

"It is?" AppleJack said.

"Of course all we have to do is ..."

"Your going to use some of the sunsets magic that you found on the football field and your going to put it in the book that you have in your bag." Pinkie said.

Twighlight had her mouth wide open.

"You'll get use to it." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah that's right I found one of your friends magic off of her jacket and I put some of it on this book. Now if I'm right that pony statue should balance it as a antenna." Twighlight said.

Twighlight walked over to the statue and placed the book on one of the ponies hoof. Suddenly the air felt different.

(Chelsea try to contact them again) Twighlight said.

My pov

I was so cold and lonely what if she hates me after what I said to her? What if we're not friends anymore? I couldn't take it anymore where am I shadows surrounded me but then I heard Twighlight's voice.

(Come on Chelsea pleas hear me we can't help you if you help us) Twighlight? The shadows faded away. I took a deep breath and I meantly screamed Sunsets name for help.

(SUNSET PLEAS SAVE ME I NEED YOU !)

Meanwhile back at Canterlot

"I'm so sorry Princess for all the things I've done I know I deserve any punishment that you give me but..."

(SUNSET !) sunset gasped so did Twighlight.

"That was Chelsea!" Sunset said.

"Who's Chelsea?" Princess Celiestia said.

"She's my best friend, and she needs me just like I need her."Sunset said smiling to the princess.

"Well then Sunset your punishment is this." Sunset bowed waiting for her punishment.

"Your punishment is to go and save your friend as well as this I don't want you to leave her side." Princess Celiestia said.

Sunset smiled she thanked her and Twighligjt gave sunset a hug.

"Where could she be though?" Twighlight said.

"Who's behind the kidnapping do you know that maybe I can be of assistance." Princess Celiestia said.

"The Windigos." Sunset said.

"Oh no they feed off of depression, and loneliness she's in a space not to far from here but I'm afraid your physical bodies can't get there." Princess Celiestia said she suddenly put a spell on Sunset and Sunset found herself in a alternate universe then she saw her her heart leapt out of her chest and she cried tears of joy as she saw her friend in a little ball Sunset looked at herself she was naked she blushed this must be apart of the spirit realm.

My pov

I glanced down at my human form I didn't realize I was back in my body but I didn't care anymore I'm stuck here I'm so alone and depressed it got dark around me this is where I should be not there with them

"Chelsea!" The shadows faded away and I saw Sunset running towards me she was also crying.

LIKE I SAID YOUR DESTINED TO BE ALONE YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED OR HAVE TRUE FRIENDS DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE ?

All my memories surrounded me not good memories but the memories I thought I lost long ago.

"Chelsea your sick I never want to see you again!" My best friend Marie said.

"What?" I looked up at her confused the class were all looking at me.

" Emily told me that you liked me!" Marie slapped me across the face. My class threw things at me

And I ran out of the room I found my mom looking at me hatefully.

"What the hell is wrong with you I never want to see you again."

All of my family and friends surrounded me changing the same thing

WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU WE HATE YOU

"BUT I LOVE HER ! " Sunset said I Picked my head up looking at Sunset with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"AND WE ARE HER TRUE FRIENDS !" I turned around and saw the girls and the human version Twighlight.

"Girls." I said tears forming in my eyes.

DONT LISTEN TO THEM I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOUR DESTINY IS TO BE FORGOTTEN YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED!

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Sunset said guarding me.

A black figure showed up with green eyes. Twighlight gasped

" that's king zombra but how? The girls and I defeated you so many moons ago." Twighlight said.

HA DID YOU FORGET PONY IM LIKE A GOD IM A LOT STRONGER THANKS TO THE WINDIGOS WHICH SHOULD BE DESTROYING THE WORLD RIGHT NOW RIGHT CHELSEAS FRIENDS?

"The world might be in danger for now but our friend is more important!" Rainbowdash said.

REALLY IF SHES THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU PROVE IT I CAN SIMPLY DESTROY THE UNIVERSE WITH A PUSH OF THIS BUTTON. King Zombra said pulling out a remote.

TBC

Arthors notes : I tricked you didn't I ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The loss of a special some pony/love is in bloom

IF YOU REALLY ARE HER TRUE FRIENDS PROVE IT WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU? SAVING THE UNIVERSE OR ONE PERSON THAT WILL BETRAY YOU? King Zombra said . His eyes glowed and pointed them at the four girls.

"Come on y'all he's right besides we only met her last week." Apple Jack said.

"Apple Jack what are you saying that's like leaving me when I got reformed don't do this AJ" Sunset said hugging me.

"Let go of her sunset." Rainbow Dash said.

"No I will always be right by her side rainbow what happened to being loyal to your friends?" Sunset said.

"Like I care Rainbow said glaring at me. She then shot green lasers straight at me but Sunset blocked them and she screamed in pain.

"Sunset!" Me and the pony version Twighlight said.

"Don't worry about me Twighlight take care of her and get out of this place I'll stop Zombra." Sunset said .

"Are you crazy you'll be out numbered !" I said freaking out now Sunset walked up to me , and looked straight in my eyes.

(Here I go.) Sunset said Sunset leaned in and kissed Chelsea passionately.

My pov

( now I understand how Sunset truly fells about me) her kiss was wonderful I felt like all of my dark past finally left me. We broke the kiss , and I looked at Sunset dreamily.

"Sunset." I said lost of words she gave me one last hug then she pushed me towards both Twighlight's

"I love you Chelsea this is my final wish." Sunset said. Sunset then transformed into a alicorn .

Twighlight used her horn then she teleported us back.

"Well that was quick." Princess Celiestia said looking up as she saw the three of us. Then she shook her head.

"Uh Twighlight is it just me or am I seeing two of you, and where's Sunset Shimmer?" Princess Celiestia said.

I was crying now but the Twighlight i knew came over to me and she hugged me tightly.

"Sunset Shimmer is sacrificing herself to save both worlds and her one true love." Twighlight said looking at me sadly but inside she knew that Sunset has really changed and she is learning something else besides friendship.

"Shouldn't you be helping Sunset Shimmer? I thought you two were friends?" Princess Celiestia said.

Twighlight looked down like she was disappointed.

"Trust me princess I wanted to help Sunset but she wanted me to take care of Chelsea as her final wish." Twighlight said.

I Felt like I couldn't breath anymore I was crying so much that my throat hurt . I was also trembling. Before I knew it I was out like a light. Then I saw Sunset she was smiling and she looked at me.

"Goodbye Chelsea I'm glad we were able to be friends, and I actually learned more about friendship thanks to you." Sunset said.

"Why is this happening to me? I'm losing another friend." I said crying now . Sunset embraced me in a hug.

"No your not I'll see you every night in your sleep just like Princess Luna does." Sunset said. I know who Princess Luna because Sunset told me all about Equiestria when Twighlight offered me to live with her.

"But its not the same. You told me that you loved me and now..." Sunset hugged me and she kissed me on the cheek while she brushed some of my tears away.

"Apparently this is my destiny Chelsea but yours is more greater than you can imagine." Sunset said running her hand through my black hair while I was resting on her shoulder.

"You know what?" She whispered in my ear I looked up at her.

"You really changed me and I'm completely reformed now I'm no longer a she demon." I looked at her confused.

"Honestly I've been fighting just like you even though I was friends with the other girls." Sunset said.

"Well I'm glad I helped but does it really help me?" I said crying.

"Let me prove it to you Chels." Sunset said getting undressed. Sunset was in her bra and panties now, I blushed.

"Are you sure?" I said looking down at the ground blushing ferociously.

"Yes before I leave here I want to make love to you this is how you changed me Chels." Sunset said .

unbuttoning my shirt.

"But what about me and you ? You said that you wanted me to live in Equestria , and what about the friendship games? I was so happy when you said that. I would be going on adventures with my best friend but now..." Sunset kissed me.

"Just shut up for awhile." Sunset said.

She started to make out with me I felt her tongue on my lips asking for entrance. I moaned in response. I opened my mouth and our tounges battled for dominance. I was still crying but Sunset calmed me down while we made out .I still couldn't believe it I saved my best friend! I thought she was already reformed?

The scenery changed around us we were laying on a bed in a white room, and the rest of it was history. I took a deep breath when we were done I was laying on Sunset looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"You'll never be alone if you need me use telepathy and we can still communicate." Sunset said.

"Sadly it's time for you to wake up the others are worried about you ." Sunset kissed me passionately one last time she told me that she loved me,and then I woke up with a start.

I was back in Twighlight's guest room. I guess I passed out from the shock that Sunset was gone. I took out my phone from my bag and luckily I could use it thanks to my magic.600 text messages! And 30 phone calls. They were all from the girls they wanted me and Twighlighg back in the human world pronto. I started to freak out did Sunset failed is the human world still in danger? I grabbed my bag and I ran to the main throne room where I saw the main six pony counterparts in there chairs.

"At least Sunset is good now." Flutershy said.

"I can't believe that she's gone though I really wanted to meet her." Rarity said sad. In fact everyone looked sad and disappointed I silently walked up to them. Princess Twighlight saw me.

"Hey Chels." Twighlight said. My heart was broken I know Sunset said she will see me in my sleep but that's not fair I wanted to be around her more than just one week.

"The girls wants to see us Twighlight." Both Twighlight stood up (This could get confusing.) I thought then Sunset talked in my head.

( I know call human Twighlight Sparky.) I jumped when I heard Sunsets voice in my head.

( Are you sure that... Kind of sound like a dog name.) I said. Iheard sunset huming for a minute.

(Yeah it's the only one I can think of unless you want to call her flopple ." Sunset said.

(Yeah good point.)

"Chelsea are you okay? Your in a daze." Unicorn Twighlight said.

"Just talking to Sunset." I said the girls looked confused.

"I thought she died in battle?" Princess Twighliht said.

"She did but like she said earlier."

FLASHBACK

(No Rainbow I will always be with her no matter what happens to me.)

Main pov

" she did keep her word I'm proud of her." Princess Twighlight said.

(And I kept my promise didn't I?) sunset said I smiled.

(Yeah I'm glad your still here with me honestly Sunset if you totally left me I would be like Juliet killing myself after Romeo thought his love died )

(What's Romeo and Juliet ? I never heard that story before.) Sunset said.

( I guess I'll have to tell you some day.) I said.

"HEY NEW PONY WAKE UP!" I nearly fell to the ground. I saw Pinkie Pie with a megaphone. My ears whers blaring and the others uncovered there ears.

(Are you okay Chels?) Sunset said.

(Hardly I guess I'll have to talk to you later Sunset even though I don't want to stop talking to you) I said tears forming in my eyes.

(Don't cry Chels you'll see me tonight maybe we can go to a amusement park?) Sunset said.

(But how?) I said confused.

(In your dreams of course remember the scenery changes each time depending on how the person is felling.)

(Ah I see wait are you asking me out?) I said.

(Well we already made love so yeah I'm asking you out so will you go out with me tonight?) Sunset said I smiled .

(Yes Sunset I would love to.) I said.

(Yahoo !finally I get to go out on a date with you.) Sunset said. I blushed Sunset was so adorable at times.

(Okay I guess I better go our other friends are waiting for me Twighlight, and Sparky to talk to them )

(Okay I love you) Sunset said .

HEY ARE YOU SLEEP STANDING! Pinkie screamed.

(Bye Sunset I love you to Pinkie is getting irritated) Sunset giggled then it was quiet.

"Pinkie Pie!" Princess Twighlight said.

"Sorry I was worried about her."

Pinkie said bouncing down then she rushed over to me ,and she gave me a hug.

"When things are settled down I'm throwing you a welcome to ponyville party." Pinkie said.

(Of course typical Pinke Pie that's what she did when I came to Canterlot High lasst week well we had parties like every day especially my first sleep over. That was when I started opening up to everyone including Sunset , and Twighlight) I smiled remembering what happened but no time for that that's for another day or tonight there was still so many things I want to tell Sunset) Pinkie

pulled my face like they do in anime's.

"Owe! Okay okay I'll stop day dreaming."

" okie dokie lokie ." Pinkie said bouncing back to her seat.

"Well girls looks like I'm leaving again." Princess Twighlight said.

"I'm staying this time Twigh I'm exhausted." Then Spike fell asleep. We all laughed whiched made me fell a whole lot better I felt some pony nuzzling me. I gasped.

(Sunset but how?)

(I asked the creator if I could come back as a guardian. Sadly I'm the only one that can touch you physically but we can both touch each other in your dreams.) Sunset said blushing.

I tried to nuzzle her but my body just went through her , and I fell down.

(It was worth a try.) I said.

(Yeah only I can nuzzle you which is okay for me muha ha ha. ) Sunset said with a evil grin.

(Ha ha ha funny) I said sticking my tounge out at her.

"Wow she's going co co" Pinkie said. I groaned sunset put a hoof on my shoulder.

(Well have fun later okay?) Sunset said then she disappeared.

(Okay.) I said disappointed. I glared at Pinkie really

Hard this time.

"What did I do?" Pinkie said.

Tbc...

Arthors notes: wow I'm surprised that I'm doing a really good job on my first mlp oc shipping by the way I really want to upload my story on fimfiction but I need a proof reader. If you want to help me make my story famous like past sins or Fall out Equestria let me know you'll be in the credits section to plus I'm thinking about changing the title especially if I want more people reading this fic any sugestions?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Twighlight's spell?

"Alright Chelsea and the other me are you girls ready?" Princess Twighlight said.

"Yeah I guess." I said still sad.

"Hey it'll be okay I know the girls didn't mean to..." Unicorn Twighlight said. I just frowned.

"Can we jut change the subject pleas." I said. I didn't want to hear what happened to Sunset right now.

"And then I said oatmeal are you crazy." We all turned to Pinkie.

"You said you wanted to change the subject." Pinkie said. I faced hoofed.

"Yeah I really don't know how long I'll be gone this time since Sunset wanted me to watch her I was also thinking of enrolling at the school myself." Princess Twighlight said.

We all where shocked.

"Uh I hate to burst your bubble sugar cube but didn't you say so yourself that every pony."

"Everyone ." I corrected her.

"Right everyone will get confused with two Twighlight's at the same school?" Apple Jack said.

"That's the thing I found a spell earlier that will change some pony's identity." Twighlight said.

(At least I don't have to call her Sparky now) I thought.

(Come on I thought that was a cute nick name for Twighlight) Sunset said. I just shook my head.

Twighlight said her good byes then we all looked at the mirror.

"Alright every pony lets go separately so we won't crash into each other." Twighlight and I nodded.

Princess Twighlight went in first the the other Twighlight followed. Now it was my turn. I froze though remembering my other trip with Sunset it made me sick.

"What's wrong darling aren't you going ?" Rarity said. I put my hoof through the mirror and I gasped .

"Is some pony scared?" Pinkie said I noded my legs where shaking I don't know why I was scared the last time I went was when I was with sunset..." (No wonder why I'm scared)

Rainbow Dash flew up to me.

"Uh are you okay?" Rainbow Dash said I shook my head tears forming in my eyes.

"Ahhh don't worry Rainbow she just needs a little push." Flutershy said coming up from behind me.

"What about on the count of three then I'll push you through?" Fluter Shy said. I felt a hoof on my shoulder, and I saw Sunset again. I took a deep breath (Sunset is right here I'm not scared) I said.

"Are you ready?" Flutershy said.

"Yeah Flutershy I'm ready." I said. Rainbow cleared her throat.

"May I do the honer Fluter Shy?" Rainbow said.

"Sure." Fluter Shy said.

"Bye it was nice meeting you dear pleas come back soon perhaps in the summer?" Rarity said.

"Yeah I'll come back in the summer that way I can spend time with both counterparts. If only..."'I trailed off. Every pony then came up to me and gave me a group hug.

"I know it hurts losing a friend but at least she's still with you." Rainbow said everyone looked at her.

"What even though I hate sappy moments doesn't mean that I can help some pony cheer up." Rainbow said. I smiled.

"Thanks guys you are my true friends." I said tears forming up.

"Alright you better get going they're probably worried about you." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah your right thanks you guys I guess this is goodbye and thanks for talking to me you calmed me down I think I can actually go through now, but Rainbow do you think you can ready me?" I said.

"On it. On your mark I focused my attention on the mirror get set go!" Rainbow said.

I ran straight through without looking back . I was spinning around like you do on a roller coaster I felt my human body again and I collapsed on the grass by the pony statue.

(Owe I am never riding roller coasters again) I moaned then I stood up. I saw Twighlight playing cards with Wait who is that.

"Ha flush" the guy said.

"That's ten games in a row Twighlight ughhh."

Twighlight said.

"Remember my name is Sam in this world." Sam said.

I looked up at the two sam aka princess Twighlight looked really diffrent not mention handsome wait I shooked my head no he might be good looking or she might be good looking , but I'm with Sunset I can't be falling for some one else. He looked liked Flash but he had dark brown hair and blue eyes he even had a six pack.

"There you are where were you we started to get worried." Twighlight said.

"I kind of got scared but Princess Twighlight's pony friends calmed me down and now I'm here. By the way uh is that you Twigh" I said looking at the guy.

"Yeah it's me I did the spell and it works so from now on when we're out in public call me Sam ." Sam said.

"Okay... Sam." I said blushing (Ughhhh no no no!) I said to myself I walked over to the statue and hit my head several times.

"Hey stop that you could get hurt!" Sam said

running over to me he placed a hand on my head and we both looked into each others eyes.

"Oh no I didn't expect this to happen ." Sam said looking in my eyes . We stared at each other my heart was pounding. Sam leaned into me.

"Your eyes are so pretty I never even looked at you like this before." Sam said our heads touched.

"Wait Twighlight what are you..." To late Sam /Twighlight kissed me it was diffrent from Sunsets kiss but his was more forceful while sunsets was soft and relaxing.

"Ahh what am I doing!" Sam said shaking his head

"I'm sorry Chelsea I couldn't control myself. " I looked down at the ground.

"It's okay Twighlight is it part of the spell?" I said Sam nooded.

"I just remembered whoever you look into the opposites gender's eyes you can't stop yourself from falling I love . I know your already with Sunset and as her best friend I don't want to ruin it." Sam said.

"Still I can't get the fact that I like you Chelsea since ...well ...maybe if you don't mind that is." Sam said playing with his fingers.

"Maybe we could talk this out with Sunset I did promise I would protect you , and I read that guys are more superior than girls ." Sam said I looked down sad I didn't want to hurt Sunsets feelings, but I think I think I might be falling for Sam. As I was thinking I grew drowsy, and I fell in Sams arms.

"Woah are you okay?" He said . Now that he mentioned it I was really sleepy and it was getting kind of late.

"I guess we need to find some shelter for the night." Sam said.

"You guys can stay at my place I don't mind." Twighlight said. I didn't hear Sam's reply because before I knew it I fell asleep in Sam's arms .

I looked around the night sky I was in a forest of some sort then I heard it.

" you will always be alone that is your destiny ." The voice said.

"Stop I'm not alone who are you show yourself !"

I said. A old woman came in front of me she looked like a evil witch.

"I'm the future I won't hurt you I'm just telling you the truth."

"Your wrong I have friends now if you are talking about my past." Future pointed her cane at me.

"Time will come for you to understand ." Future disappeared and I woke up with a start.

I was in a bed room it was 2:00 in the morning.(I really wish Sunset was here with me. ) I started to cry then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Chelsea are you okay? I was waiting for you then you never showed , and then..." I turned my head, and I saw Sunset on the side of the bed forgetting that I couldn't touch Sunset I almost fell until Sunset caught me. She hugged me tight while she rubbed my hair.

"Twighlight is in love with me." I saidSunset stopped she looked sad.

"It's only because of the spell she used !" I quickly said before Sunset got the wrong idea.

"I didn't see what she did?" Sunset said. I explained the situation.

"I see then if that's all it is then I'm okay with it." Sunset said.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah I know Twighlight wouldn't hurt you she's my best friend plus I think it would help heal you to." Sunset said.

"You saw my dream didn't you?" I said.

"Yeah I tried to stop it but I couldn't only you can stop it Chels you still think your still alone even though you have friends and two people who are in love with you." Sunset said kissing me.

"So what about that date?" I said felling better.

"Not tonight it's already 3:00 in the morning I'll still talk to you though." Sunset said. I smiled. I fell back asleep and I talked to Sunset for the rest of the night.

I woke up smelling eggs cooking. I yawned and I got up. I went downstairs , and I saw both Twighlight's in the kitchen.

"Morning ." I said half awake. I still couldn't get that nightmare out of my head.

"Morning Chelsea are you hungry?" Twighlight said he got up , and gave me a hug he was about to kiss me then stopped.

"No not really." I said I felt sick I can't change my future.

"Hmm what about we go to Sugar Cube Corner I bet Pinkie can cheer you up. Besides I texted or asked Twighlight to text the girls to meet us there in a hour." Twighlight said.

"Do you think we can go now Twigh I need to talk to you about my dream it keeps bothering me." I said hugging him.

"Okay are you coming?" Twighlight pointed to the human version of herself .

"Nah I think I'll stay here I still need to shower and stuff." The human Twighlight said.

"Okay let's go Chels." We walked out of Twighlight 's house, and we went to Sugar Cube Corner.

When we got there Pinkie Pie suddenly hugged me.

"Oh thank goodness your okay. " pinkie said chocking me.

"Pinkie let go of her!" Sam said.

"Huh hey I haven't seen you before." Pinkie gasped as she continued to choke me.

"You must be new oh my gosh I can through you a welcome party." (Can't breath) I thought to myself.

"PINKIE its me!" Sam screamed Pinkie still kept blabbering while she continued to choke me. Sam got mad and pushed Pinkie Pie off of me. I gasped for air I was light headed and felt dizzy. Sam rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"Are you okay Chels?" Sam said I noded keeping my distance from Pinkie and I held his hand. Sam blushed , and Pinkie gasped again.

"Chelsea did you get a boyfriend back there?" Pinkie said jumping up, and down.

"Well half boy half girlfriend to be more accurate." I said.

"Twighlight?" Pinkie said in confusion.

"Shhh I don't want anyone but you girls knowing my identity." Sam said.

"I thought Chelsea was dating Sunset? And I thought you liked Flash?" Pinkie said.

"I don't like him like that we're just friends." Twighlight said.

The door opened revealing the four girls they looked depressed when they saw me but I just smiled when I saw them. They walked over to a booth, and Twighlight held my hand to give me courage . I need to know what happened. We walked and Pinkie Pie skipped over to where the four girls were sitting at. (I thought they were coming in a hour? Oh well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them.) we sat down. The four girls then noticed the guy that sat by me.

"Well looks like somebody got a boyfriend ." Rarity said.

"Well..." I said before Pinkie almost blew Twighlight's identity.

"ITS TWIGHLIGHT!" Pinkie screamed.

I put my hand on her mouth keeping her from telling everyone in the room. Luckily no one was here from the school Twighlight , and I sighed in relief .

"Twighlight ?" Flutershy asked sounding confused.

"Pinkie is right before I came here I used a gender change spell to change my identity so I can enroll at Canterlot High." Twighlight said resting his arm around my shoulder, and I was blushing furiously .

"So what is it with you, and Chelsea?" Rainbow

said.

"Well I kind of fell in love with her when she was hitting her head against the statue at the school." Everyone was shocked.

"I thought she was with... Oh yeah never mind." Apple Jack said with a frown.

"It's okay AJ Sunset is still here with me." I said glancing to my right Sunset smiled at me and waved to the others even though they can't see her.

"She said hi." I said the group then fell to the floor crying and saying they're sorry and that they missed her which made a scene.

(Tell them it's okay it was my time and I forgive them ) Sunset said holding my hand. Sam was on the right and Sunset was sitting on the left.

"She said don't worry about it she knows it wasn't your fault ." I said .

"Yes but we took the one you loved away from you physically I can never forgive myself that King Zombra will pay!" Rainbow said clutching her fists .

"By the way what happened?" Sam said tapping his fingers on the table. The girls swallowed hard.

"Okay but be prepared this isn't a pretty story." Rarity said.

"To give you an idea think of it like the dragon ball z movie except the bad guy wins almost destroying the universe that movie was so awesome! Rainbow said.

The girls glared at her.

"Ha ha yeah uh like Rarity said this isn't going to be a good story." Rainbow said.

I nodded, and I felt Sam , and Sunsets grip on both of my hands.

"Okay tell me everything." I said.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Love triangle ?

IF YOU REALLY ARE HER TRUE FRIENDS PROVE IT WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU? SAVING THE UNIVERSE OR ONE PERSON THAT WILL BETRAY YOU? King Zombra said . His eyes glowed and pointed them at the four girls.

"Come on y'all he's right besides we only met her last week." Apple Jack said.

"Apple Jack what are you saying that's like leaving me when I got reformed don't do this AJ" Sunset said hugging me.

"Let go of her sunset." Rainbow Dash said.

"No I will always be right by her side rainbow what happened to being loyal to your friends?" Sunset said.

Sunset sighed she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Sunset looked at herself in her Alicorn form. ( is this because I want to protect her?) sunset thought to herself was she really reformed? Yes if it wasn't for the mane 6 at the battle of the bands Sunset would have probably left the group because she thought that she was just a third wheel just a replacement for Twighlight when she wasn't here but when Chelsea came in her life she realized that she wasn't alone. Just like at the sleepover.

Flashback

It was Friday evening Sunset was so happy she was having her second sleepover with her friends and her first with her Crush looked at the girls who were a few feet in front of them . Twighlight clearly was in a debate with Rainbow Dash that Daring Do is better than Harry Potter.

(My pov sry it's hard doing it on another persons point of view )

"You know this is actually my first real sleepover ." I said while I kicked a rock as we were walking .

"Your first real sleepover?" Sunset said confused.

"All of mine were set up like play dates and I hated it. I never had real friends until now." I smiled a

little. I was still shocked that I ended up in this universe when I should be in Hell. I suddenly stopped suddenly remembering all the bad things that I did.

"Hey are you okay?" Sunset said. I couldn't hold it in I can at least tell her my past since we're alike and Twighlight should help to.

"Can I talk to you and Princess Twighlight privately when everyone goes to sleep?" Twighlight glanced over curiously apparently she heard our conversation. Twighlight smiled and nodded and she talked to Rarity.

"Yeah you can talk to us that's what friends are for right even though I'm so new to friendship." I smiled Sunset will understand my past then. We arrived at Pinkies place there were ten boxes the aroma of pizza filled the kitchen. Apple Jack , and RainbowDash ran to the boxes and took a box for each of them.

"Bet you 20 bucks that you can't eat a large all by yourself." Rainbow said.

"It's on." Apple Jack pulled a piece and she started eating. Sunset and I grabbed a piece of cheese pizza so did Princess Twighlight while the other Twighlight grabbed a assuage and talked to Pinkie Pie and Rarity .

I sat down on the couch chewing my pizzas lowly everyone came in the living room after they got done . AJ looked mad when she stomped over to the couch. Sunset giggled a little.

"AJ you okay?" I said looking at Rainbow she gave me a victory sign stating that she won the bet.

"Stupid Rainbow she was practicing for an upcoming eating contest and I fell for it." AJ said. I just sighed not really caring anymore. We decided to watch a horror film and in the first five seconds I was freaking out.

"What kind of movie is this?" I said under the blanket scared to death.

"The revenge of the deadman exploit edition " Pinkie Pie said

"That persons head got chopped off!" I screamed I suddenly hugged Sunset who hugged me back.

"At least I didn't become that kind of monster." Sunset said I could fell her body shaking and when you heard the chain saw I really jumped in Sunsets lap.

"Don't let it get me!"'I screamed.

"Wow awe look Sunsets Chelsea's knight in shining armor. Rainbow Dash said chuckling while Sunset blushed.

"Don't worry my lady I won't let the monster get you because I'm in love with you." Sunset said

kissing me. I blushed I couldn't tell if she was playing or not but Sunset looked deep in my eyes like she was looking for a connection I just gave her a blush and I turned my head.

"Ha ha just kidding but if we were involved in something like that I will protect you no matter what the cost even if it means risking my life for you." Sunset said . Then it happened.

My head hurt I quickly got While I held my hand to my mouth and I ran to the bathroom. I sat by the toilet looking in the bowel at my reflection.

"I was a monster." I pulled my hair.

"Stop it! I'm safe here!" I screamed it got quiet in the living room I didn't care I need my friends something that I haven't had before.

"Chels?" The door opened revealing Princess Twighlight, and the others where glancing over her shoulder.

"What's wrong ?" Sunset said squeezing in the room and she rubbed my back.

"I I was a monster ." I silently said .

"You're not a monster the only monster in this room was me and I still fell guilty about it .

"Not that kind of monster more like a zombie." I said.

"A Zombie!" Pinkie said terrified.

"Yeah I didn't turn into one because it felt like I was being in control of a demon while I acted like a zombie without even realizing what I did." I said sobbing uncontrollably now. Everyone came in and just hugged me.

"I don't even know if I'm awake or in a dream." I said then Pinkie pinched my arm.

"Owe!" I said.

"Your awake if you weren't you wouldn't have felt that." Twighlight said. I smiled Maybe God gave me another chance after all but I might be being judged right now.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Sunset said.

"Awe we haven't even decided on what events we should play for the games. Pinkie said disappointed .

"Yeah Sunsets right it's getting late besides we can get ready for the games tomorrow ." Princess Twighlight said. The others just sighed and we all went in Pinkie's room and got in our sleeping bags. I was away from the others when I closed my eyes when the lights turned off I heard shuffling sleeping bags , and I saw two figures on each side .

"Sunset? Twighlight ?" I said the girls hugged me.

"No matter what happened to you your safe and it won't bother you anymore because you have us," Sunset said.

"Sunsets right will protect you no matter what because you're our best friend and we both love you ." Twighliht said.

I Just cried uncontrollably while I told them everything how I sinned in that world and when I told Sunset that she saved my life she was confused. I stopped crying and I explained that there was a show about them. The girls were shocked but Sunset asked how she saved my life when she wasn't even there.

I picked up my iPhone , and I played the song my past is not today. watch?v=XqnbYUG6Bn8

The girls the song ended I just stared at the blank screen waiting for the girls response.

"Hey that's my song." Sunset said smiling.

"Yeah but what did you turn into ?" Twighlight said. Sunset thought for a minute.

"A alicorn?" We were both shocked but I was happy these girls were real and they're my friends. When I saw Sunsets song she saved my life for awhile at least. Her voice is just so soothing it can put you to sleep.

"I can see why I saved your life." Sunset said. I silently cried on Sunsets shoulder and she hugged me as well as Twighlight I felt a whole lot better after I told them my past then the unexpected happened. It was around 3:00 in the morning when I woke up I sighed I still had that same nightmare. Then I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I looked at the figure and I saw Twighlight kissing me. She broke the kiss.

"Sorry I hoped I didn't bothered you." Twighlight said hugging me.

"No I was already awake I had a nightmare again." I said.

"What was it about?" Twighlight said.

"It was pitch dark then a never ending maze appeared. A voice said that you can stay here or enter the maze no matter what you do you'll end up the same as you did before. " I said.

"It's just a dream your not alone you need to get that out of your silly head as Pinkie Pie would say." Twighlight said tickling me .

"Hey Twigh Twighlight that tickles." I said I couldn't stop laughing then I heard yawning.

"What's going on?" Sunset said. Then she saw Twighlight tickling me.

"Hey Sunset wanna help me ?" Twighlight said.

"Okay." Sunset said getting up then she started tickling me.

"N...no... Not a double tickle." I said out of breath the girls continued to tickle me then I ran out of breath.

"Okay okay I surrender ." I said the girls stopped tickling for a minute .

"No more thinking your alone?" Twighlight said.

"Yeah I promise." Then Sunset nuzzled me.

"Good I head your conversation with Twighlight I have something to tell you and I know you'll probably think diffrent but still I I love you."Sunset said kissing me.

I Was shocked both of these girls freaking kissed me maybe it's just a juster like they do in France or something . I smiled and I hugged them.

"Thanks you guys I love you to." I said.

Main pov

HA SHE DIDNT EVEN GET YOU LOVED HER IN THAT WAY PLUS THAT TWIGHLIGHT SPARKLE KISSED HER BEFORE YOU YOU MIGHT AS WELL FORGET IT YOUR FINISHED ANYWAYS Zombra said about to press the button it was then the girls snapped out of trance.

"No stop pleas don't destroy the universe!" Rarity said Zombra stopped for a minute then he did a evil grin.

"Okay I won't destroy the universe if you destroy your friend then I'll leave this place forever." Zombra said Evily.

"I can't do that." Flutershy said .

"Flutershy you have to think of it as a test of courage don't worry about me." Sunset said.

The girls were crying then they destroyed Sunset in five minutes .

Main audience pov

"Yeah Sunset just told us to go ahead and kill her I fell so bad I just murdered one of my friends. " rarity said.

"So what happened to Zombra?" I said clutching my fists he will pay and (I will get Sunset back no matter what the cost is because I love her)

"We don't know darling he just disappeared in a flash we're terribly sorry we didn't mean to I hope your not mad at us." Rarity said. I was clutching one of my fists and my other hand was gripping the table. Sunset kissed me and I turned around to see her smiling

(It's okay you don't have to...) I cut her off when I tried to kiss her back again I failed and I fell on her lap. Sunset sat me up and she kissed me.

(We're you trying to make me quiet with a kiss?) Sunset said I nodded.

(I love you Sunset with all of my heart and just like at the sleepover I'll be your knight in shining armor ) I said blushing furiously.

"Awe that's so cute Im gonna cry " Pinkie said .

"You can hear us?" I said.

"Yeah we can for some reason we can use telepathy now it's like a level up or something ." Rainbow said.

(Can you hear me?) the girls nodded.

(Sunset I want you back I love you Zombra took you away from me and he will pay right girls?) Everyone agreed Sam held my hand.

I'll be right there with you until we get her back in fact I know a spell but it's risky" Sam said.

I hugged Sam.

"Thank you Twigh or Sam your the best!" I said kissing him.

"Ha hey it's no pr problem." Sam said.

"Okay so I guess the games are canceled until we defeat Zombra once in for all and revive Sunset." I said. Everyone nooded.

"I guess I'll have to go back to Equestfia to do some reasearch you'll come with me right?" Sam said. I nodded. We all got up and stared at each other in silence .

"Well I guess this is goodbye for a little bit." Sam said we had a group hug and me and Twighlight left Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hey Sam I forgot about my dream but it was the same one I had at the sleepover and uhhh you kissed me." I said remembering the sleepover with Sunset. I sighed (I want her back) I stopped at the statue .

Sam was really blushing now.

"Twigh? Are you okay?" Then Sam just ran through the portal.

(Sunset was that kind of weird?) I said.

(Yeah a little to weird follow her. Here I'll go with you grab my hand.) I felt Sunsets hand and we ran through the portal to see what was wrong with Twighlight She couldn't be could she? I landed on my belly I groaned I got up and I looked for Twighlight.

"Back so soon did you two get in a fight? I saw her crying and she ran to her room." Spike said. I sighed I figured.

"Can you show me where her room is?" I asked Spike nodded. Spike lead me through the long hallways a few guards noticed but didn't really care. We stopped at a door or chamber door.

Spike knocked and all I heard was crying.

"Twighlight?" I said the crying stopped and the door opened just a crack the purple alicorn was a mess her mane was all knotted up and her eyes were red.

"I ... I... I..." Twighlight said she kept saying that and I had enough I pushed my way in when Twighlight kept pushing me back. I refused and I finally made my way through but only landing on Twighlight in the process. Twighlight had her eyes closed she wouldn't even look up at me.

"Twighlight look at me." Twighlight opened her eyes then she kissed me passionately. I was lost in the kiss. Twighlight put her hoofs around my neck. I was taken aback was Twighlight in love with me to? I broke the kiss and I looked at Twighlight confused.

"I can't lie to you anymore . Ever since the first day I saw you I started to have feelings for you. I was to scared to tell you and Sunset beat me to you." Twighlight said with a sad expression oh no pleas not the eyes.

"So your in love with me? What about the spell ? I thought you said those were side effects?" Twighlight looked away.

"I kind of lied not the identity part but the side effects." Twighlight said.

"You lied to me!" I suddenly lost it I don't know why but I did. I let go of Twighlight and I ran back to the portal. I heard Twighlight calling for me.

"Chelsea wait!" Twighlight said I ignored her and I went through the portal.

(Sunset she lied to me what do I do?) I waited for a response but I didn't hear her.

(Sunset?) still no reply. I ran until I couldn't anymore I found myself at Apple Jacks place. I was crying I need help. I went to the door and I knocked frantically.

"Alright alright hold your horse shoes." AJ said . Apple Jack opened the door and saw me crying uncontrollably.

"Chelsea what in tarnation do you realize what time it is?" I didn't even realized it was dark because I was desperate. AJ then noticed that I was crying.

"What happened ?" AJ said hugging me. I just hugged her .

"Come in before you catch a cold I'll make us some hot coco." AJ said stepping in the kitchen then I heard foot steps.

"Chelsea what happened !" I turned around and saw Apple Bloom in her pajamas I only met her a few times but we became friends just like that. That's why I love this world people don't care what you look like or what happened they accept you for who you are no matter what.

I told Applebloom what happened really fast then I started crying Applebloom sat me down on the couch and just hugged me.

"Here's some hot coco girls it should help you cheer up Chels." AJ said handing me and Applebloom the hot chocolate.

"AJ you would never believe what happened Princess Twighlight is in love with her!" Applebloom said.

"I figured much." AJ said sipping her hot chocolate.

"Huh?" I said.

"Remember when Sam or Twighlight told you that she liked you and she wasn't into Flash at all?" AJ said. I nodded sipping my hot coco .

"She had fellings for you all along sugar cube." I did a spit take and coughed some.

"Wh.. What? I'm so confused?"I said.

"Love is confusing but you should be happy that she loves you for you." AJ said I blushed.

"Yeah I guess your right but still now I have two people or ponies who love me what do I do and Sunset won't talk to me." I said crying now.

"She's probably shocked at the news give her time to settle down . You still have to save her to. by the way did Twighlight find the spell to revive her?" AJ said.

"I don't know I kind of got mad at her for no reason when she told me the truth she's probably in a wreck right now." I said letting tears flow down .

(You'll always be alone no matter what) it was that witch again! I stood up and looked around.

"Okay you evil witch so yourself!" AJ and Aplebloom just stared at me.

"Uh Chels there no one here but..." Apple Bloom said Then in the corner by the tv a figure appeared it was future wait no it was me!

"I told you already were meant to be alone that's why I took sunsets ability to talk to you away from you." Then the figure changed into a changling.

"Changelings ?" I said.

"Yeah Chrysilis is still alive where all. Gaining up on you Chelsea you might as well surrender your power to us!" The Changeling shot Lazzers at me I quickly dogged the attack AJ grabbed her lasso and threw it around the changeling but that didn't work.

"Whoops I guess that only works for cattle." AJ said.

"Man I wish Twighlighg was here!" I said dodging the attacks from the changeling.

"Good thing I called the others by telepathy there on their way if we can just hold the changeling.." Then it multiplied and we were all surrounded . The door came crashing down a few seconds later revealing the other main five with bats.

"Chelsea are you okay?" Rainbow Dash said as I kicked a changeling off of me.

"Yeah I'm fine just fine of course not help us get rid of these things!" I said kicking another one. The girls came in the living room and started to fight off as many changelings as possible but it was no use they just keep coming. I was getting tired from fighting these creatures I started to cry and then a miracle happened.

"TWIGHLIGHT!" I screamed it got quiet the changelings stopped attacking and ran from my scream a few seconds later a purple blast destroyed all of the changelings. We all walked outside and there in the middle of the street was Twighlight Sparkle in her alicorn form. I cried I ran up to her and she gave me a wing hug.

"Twighlight I'm so sorry I got mad at you." I said through tears. Twighlight just kept hugging me.

"No its my fault I should of been here sooner and I should of told you how I felt way sooner." Twighlight said putting a hoof on my cheek which felt weird but I liked it.

"Sunset can't talk to me because Queen Chrysilis took the ability away Twigh what do we do?" I said shaking.

"First of all get on my back." Twighlight said.

"What?" I said.

"I want to talk to you and I found a spell it's really really risky ." Twighlight said.

"Okay ." I said hopping on her back.

"I'm not heavy am I since your short?" I said.

"No your not girls you stay here if another attack happens ." Twighlight said Everyone nodded , and we flew off in the starry night sky .

Arthors notes:Phew that one was a little long oh btw the next few chapters will be with human x pony idk if it'll be a lemon or not I'll warn you ahead of time though I hope you enjoyed this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

As we were flying in the night sky I kept wondering what this spell could do. We landed beside the horse statue in front of the school. I hopped off of Twighlight an we sat down. I took a deep breath then I began the conversation.

" I'm sorry that I got mad at you Twighlight I guess I was just shocked that you umm ..." I said blushing a deep red.

"That I like you?" Twighlight said. I nodded as I looked at the ground. I felt a hoof on my cheek I looked up at Twighlight she smiled at me.

" It's okay and I know your with Sunset and I'm happy for you. I want you to be happy with Sunset before I go." Twighlight said sadly. I was confused.

"Where are you going? Your acting like this is the last time will see each other." I said. Twighlight nuzzled me then she started to cry.

"I found a spell that will bring Sunset back." Twighlight said.

"That's great! So then why are you ..." Twighlight put her hoof on my lips.

"I'll have to sacrifice myself for it to happen." Twighlight said sobbing now. (No this can't happen there has to be another way) I held Twighlight close as she continued to sob uncontrollably .

"Then don't ." I finally said. Twighlight stopped crying then looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Chelsea what are you talking about ? This was the only spell that I could find that will revive someone ." Twighlight said. As much as I want Sunset back in my life I don't want to sacrifice myself or one of my friends .

"There has to be another way to bring her back. I'm not going to lose you Twighlight your my best friend you cheered me up you told me that I would never be alone no matter what and you told me that you loved me. If you were to die in the process of the spell and if it didn't work then I would lose two of my best friends and I don't want that ." I said crying now. Twighlight hugged me then she kissed me.

"I'm sorry Chelsea I already made up my mind." Twighlight said standing up and she started to cast the spell .

"Twighlight no!" I screamed it was to late the spell has been cast. Twighlight started to disappear I ran up to her crying.

"Why? Why would you leave me?" I said I felt her hoof on my cheek for the last time.

"Because I love you and I want you to be..." Twighlight said as she disappeared in the darkness.

I Waited and waited nothing happened I didn't see Sunset or Twighlight. I stood up after I calmed myself down. I pulled out my phone and I texted the girls to meet me at the statue now. I sat down by the statue while I put my hand through the portal .

(I need to tell her friends. Plus I'll have to tell Princess Celiestia what happened and that were under attacked.) I sighed as I heard running . I looked up and saw the girls I was shocked and horrified at what I saw.

"What happened!" I said everyone was covered in scratches and there clothes were torn. Rainbow Dash looked worse. She had a black eye and several scratches on her face.

"There was to many we tried to get rid of them but they just kept multiplying we made a run for it then we got your message to meet you here." Rainbow said.

"To many changelings?" The girls nodded.

"So is the town okay ?" I said.

" Well not exactly it was like a tornado that came through plus look at the sky." AJ said. I looked at the sky it was a dark red. (What in Equestria is going on here?) I thought to myself. Then I changed facial expressions from concerned to sad.

"What's wrong darling? Where's Twighlight? I thought she wanted to talk to you did she finally tell you her fellings?"Rarity said putting a arm around me. I nodded then I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Twighlight is gone girls she sacrificed herself in order to save Sunset but just as I feared she vanished and she was telling me how she felt then she she just ."

I said crying everyone came and hugged me they started to cry to I wouldn't blame them they lost a friend and so did I but I fear there counterparts will take it hard the most. The human Twighlight hugged me after the girls let go I just rested my head on Twighlight's shoulder and I closed my eyes as Twighlight hugged meand she continued the conversation for me it was like she already knew what I was going to say next.

"As for now we should call it a night and meet back here in the morning then Chelsea and I will depart to tell the counterparts what happened." Everyone nodded.

They didn't say anything after that they just left without saying goodbye. Twighlight lifted up my head and I had to look in her eyes even though I didn't want to .

" Everything will be okay will get them back I promise." Twighlight said hugging me again.

"Thanks Twighlight..." I said then I trailed off.

"I gess clones are pretty accurate." Twighlight said I looked up at her confused.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me but since I am the pony version of myself I also..." I silenced Twighlight with a kiss.

"So your not mad?" Twighlight said blushing furiously now.

"No I'm not and even though it's not the same ... Sorry I didn't mean it like that ! It's just you are her and since she's no longer here then ." I said

Twighlight took off her glasses and started to make out with me after a few minutes we were out of breath.

"I wonder who else has fellings for you." Twighlight said while nudging my arm as we looked at the red sky.

"I hope no one else I already have the three of you it's almost like..."

"Your in a love triangle!" We jumped and Pinkie Pie was standing above us.

"Pinkie! How long have you been here!" I said blushing.

"Ever since you two made out." Pinkie said smiling at us.

"Okay note to self make sure no one is watching when you tell them your feelings." Twighlight said blushing like a tomato.

"Yep that's a love triangle alright ." AJ said appearing out of no where .

"AJ you to?" I said then AJ waved her hand at a near by bush. And Flutershy, Rarity , Flutershy and Rainbow Dash who was snickering at me walked up to us.

"Well about time you told her even though we're in a crisis situation. " Rainbow said.

"Okay can anyone pleas explain what's going on? " I said .

"Well Chels I wanted to tell you how I felt but the other two beat me so I talked to Rarity and I specifically told her not to tell anyone else until I told you if you and sunset or me broke up with you so I could tell you how I fell wow you are in a love triangle ." Twighlight said holding my hand.

"I know it's just weird no one even loved me in that place because of the way I looked." I said.

Twighlight kissed me.

"Your beautiful I don't know why anyone would think that your ugly ." Twighlight said.

"Awe how sweet." We all turned around and saw Queen Chrysilis and King Zombra .

"Chelsea Starr your powers belong to us we shall take your powers and destroy you isn't that a great gif from us? You'll get to see your girlfriends again and live happily ever after they're even calling out your name as we speak." King Zombra said.

"She's not going anywhere." Rainbow said .

"You better shoo before I destroy you two Chelsea Twighlight go now we'll hold them back ."

Flutershy whispered we noded Twighlight took my hand and we ran through the portal will I ever see sunset or Princess Twighlight again?


	11. Chapter 11

This is my third trip back to Equestria I shook my head as I adjusted to my pony version of myself. When I took a look around the castle I was shocked. The throne room looked like it was smashed to pieces by giants.

"Is any pony here?" I said walking around avoiding glass and pieces of the Celling that collapsed. No pony answered it was dead silent. My heart quickened as I feared what could of happened.

(Go into ponyville and check the town ) I gasped that was Twighlight's voice I noded and I ran out of the castle and the town was destroyed.

"Oh no." Twighlight and I said in unison.

"Twigh what do we do im scared." I said Twighlight nuzzled me. I forgot she came with me for a minute there.

(We need to talk to the princess if she's still alive.)Princess Twighlight said with fear in her voice.

"Right how do I get to canterlot I don't have wings. And I bet the train station is out of order by now." I said.

( hang on tight you two) princess Twighlight said.

We both were lifted off the ground and we glided through the sky to Canterlot. Once we got there Canterlot looked fine like nothing happened . We ran into Canterlot Castle and found Princess Celestia with a worried look on her face.

"Princess Celiestia what's going on where is everypony?" I didn't say that Twighlight some how managed to speak through me and it was her voice not mine.

"Twighlight?" Celiestia said walking around me.

"It's hard to explain she's kind apart of me now." I said I noded in response or Twighlight nodded in response for me.

"I want you to tell me now!" Celestia said in a angry voice I backed up from the taller mare was she mad at me? I gulped my heart raced I felt a hoof on my shoulder Twighlight pushed me forward.

"Well the truth is Princess Twighlight is is... " I couldn't finish I started to cry what in Equestria is going on here why did this have to happen? A warm felling came over me as I started to calm down. (Shhh she won't hurt you I promise if she lays one hoof on you I'll take care of her.) Princess Twighlight said. She's right Twighlight wouldn't let anyone or any pony hurt me I took a deep breath and I cleared my throat .

"Princess Twighlight sacrificed herself in order to revive Sunset Shimmer for me and for all of us however the spell Twighlight did failed and I'm afraid she is no longer among us physically." I said through tears the Princess came at me I covered my face with my hooves but I didn't fell a attack all I felt was a wing around me, and I heard sobbing.

"Princess Celiestia ?" I said. She hugged me she whisperd under her breath.

"My faithful student and my ex former student I'm so sorry I failed both of you!" She sobbed I didn't know what to do then I felt another Presence in my head .

(Princess Celiestia.) I heard Sunset say but it was weak she said it in a sad and weak tone.

(Sunset is that you? Pleas tell me your okay I miss you so much) I said through tears there was a pause but I could hardly hear what she was saying.

( me to I love you stay strong pleas don't upset the Princess it's only you and Princess Twighlight who can save Equestria .) Sunset coughed and she was breathing hard.

( this is good bye I'm sorry I can't be with you) Sunsets voice disappeared I sobbed and Princess Celiestia held me close for comfort.

"If only I could go back in time maybe none of this could of happened." I said through tears Princess Celiestia stood up immediately and smiled.

"Chelsea your a genius you can go back in time." Princess Celiestia said.

"I can ? But wouldn't that disrupt history itself?" I said.

"Not with this spell you'll be sent back to when Sunset Shimmer was my student I want you to become my student as well and save her from becoming evil. This will be a long and hard journey but I trust you since Princess Twighlight loves you dearly." Princess Celiestia said I blushed.

"I'll go to." Twighlight said nuzzling me for support.

"I'm afraid that's not possible if Chelsea goes back in time and gets rid of all evil then she'll eventually meet you in the past ." Princess Celiestia said.

"I understand." Twighlight said disappointedly.

"Time here will freeze until you succeeded in your journey just be careful I have a emergency saddle bag ready for you. " Princess Celiestia levitated the bag and put it on me. Outside of the castle it was getting dark like it was in ponyville.

"Alright let's send you on your way." Celiestia said.

Twighlight ran up to me and she started to make out with me after what seemed like a hour we broke apart I hugged her.

"Pleas be carful I love you return safely." Twighlight said while she nuzzled my neck.

"Don't worry I will Princess Twighlight will protect me right Twigh?"

"Yes don't worry Princess I'll make sure we make history right." Princess Twighlight said.

"Take good care of her Twighlight if everything goes right you and sunset should return to the present ." Celiestia said I smiled at the good news I will save every pony and Equestria.

The End

Arthors notes : yeah I know cliff hanger of book one I'll continue it don't worry I just wanted to end this book so I can make the sequel which will probably be as long as fall out Equestria

So stayed tune I'll pobably have the first chapter up soon


End file.
